


New Predicament

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Donnie, Bottom Leo, Bottom Mikey, Depression, Dr. Leatherhead (lol), Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, I am so damn sorry, Incest, Kidnapped, Leatherhead has mental illnesses, Leo mpreg, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Painful Sex, Penetration, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape all around, Rough Sex, SORRY LEO, Top Leo, Usagi lives with the turtles, can't even breathe..., drugged Leatherhead, learned prep, prepared sex, sick bastard, tcest, top mikey, unsolved issues (relationship)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: A sick bastard has our favorite band of turtles locked in a room, and they wish that was their only problem. Raphael is forced to rape all three of his virgin brothers, one by one they lose their innocence. Leo is taken to another room after he is forced through agonizing experiments. The room is the same as before except for one major detail... Leatherhead. When they are rescued, Leo can't sleep. A nasty thought won't leave him be. He confronts Leatherhead and get's the worst surprise of his life.How will Usagi react to the ordeal his mate and his brothers went through?How will Splinter help his sons recover?Will try to update every few days, but I’m not  punctual. So I’ll do what I can.





	1. Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Very beginning was inspired by “It hurts to love you” by AnimeAmie (Fanfiction.net) 
> 
> Thank you so much for the idea! Super excited for the story to unfold. I don’t even know what’s gonna happen...

 

“Begin.” The voice said again, no one moved. No one wanted to fulfill the man’s request. “Begin now or the youngest fries.” His voice was cold. All three brothers looked to their baby brother, who whimpered in fear as he struggled against his wired restraints, Leo stood. He walked to his immediate younger brother across the room; he heard the man hum his satisfaction, it made Leo cringe.

 

Leo knelt down next to Raphael who growled. “No, Leo.” Leo looked at him stubbornly, “We have to, Raph.” Leo wanted to save Raphael from the fear-filled look in his eye, but he knew he couldn’t.

 

“Wait,” Donnie suddenly called from the other side of the room, it startled Mikey who was cuddled against his chest.

 

“Are we going through with this? We have to have a way out, just have to think of a plan.” Donnie wanted to spare all of them the humiliation.

 

“Yes, Donnie, we will think of a plan, but we need time. And that is something we don’t have right now.” Leo knew he couldn’t stall for long.

 

“Begin.” it seemed to be the man’s favorite word as he repeated it once again through the hidden speakers.

 

Leo sat in front of him, and Raph knelt between his legs. “I am so sorry...” Raph mumbled as he slid, unaroused, from his protective pocket. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Leo knew it was going to hurt either way.

 

Raph got himself to a semi-erection and pushed into Leo as gently as he could. They were doing it dry, they had no choice. And Raph knew that all three of his brothers were virgins... all except Leo now.

 

Leo did everything he could to stay quiet. His breathing came in short pants as pain radiated from between his legs. He felt himself tensing, when he did Raphael would stop and wait for him to relax again.

 

Raph felt sick as he watched his older brother try to keep himself together. Leo was crying, though his pride and instinct to protect kept the tears quiet. Raph held him as he trembled. He leaned his forehead against that of the other. “It’s okay, Leo,” Raph whispered and encouraged his brother to relax. It seemed to have worked.

 

It took a small eternity for Raphael to finish, he was forced to cum inside his brother. It made his stomach turn. When he finished, he pulled out and immediately backed away from Leo, who was trying to quickly regain himself.

 

“Good turtles.” The man praised, and it made Leo’s blood boil as he practically crawled back to Donnie and Mikey, who were huddled together.

 

“Next.” The man commanded, and Raph growled. He was tired and didn’t want to go through it again.

 

Donnie stood slowly, and Mikey grabbed his leg, “Wait, I’ll go. You don’t have to-” Donnie cut him off. “Shut up, Mikey,” he said sternly as he made his way to Raphael.

 

Donnie thought of Leatherhead; they had put off having sex because Donnie wasn’t ready. Now, look where he was.

 

He knelt in front of his older brother and couldn’t look him in the eye. “Donnie...” Raph began, and the genius shook his head.

 

“I’m not angry, well, not with you. I don’t blame you at all. I’m just kinda freaked out.” He said honestly, though low enough only Raph could hear.

 

Donnie took a deep breath, “Kiss me.” Raph was taken aback by request. “What?” Donnie nodded and moved, so he was right in the other’s ear. “I’m putting on a show, Raph, I’m stalling. The longer we take, the less likely Mikey will become a part of this.” Raph was genuinely dreading Mikey’s turn.

 

So Raph kissed him, it started slow but got heated. Donnie felt his hands moving up and down the other’s shoulders and arms. Raph followed suit, massaging Donnie’s skin wherever he could.

 

Donnie pulled away, and both were panting. Donnie hadn’t realized he was trembling until he tried to catch his breath. “Lovely, but you will get on with it.” The man said over the speakers in a warning tone. Donnie sighed, his plan failed, some small part of him knew it would, but he had to try.

 

Raph hated himself for sporting a half-erection without touching himself, Donnie’s makeout session had done its number on him. Donnie saw this and had, yet another, bright idea.

 

He reached down and took Raph’s member in his hand, pumping the heated flesh. “Donnie stop it,” Raph growled and pushed the hand away, he didn’t deserve to feel pleasure. “If you are at full erection it won’t hurt as much.” When Donnie said it out loud, he questioned his reasoning, but he continued to pump Raphael.

 

When Raph was in full erection, Donnie lay down. Raph felt filthy as he lined up with his younger brother. He pushed in, and Donnie tensed, he gasped and wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck. Raphael whispered reassurances in his brother’s ear. Raph worked into a slow rhythm, and Donnie lost it. Tears soaked his maskless face as he held onto Raphael.

 

He soon finished inside Donnie; it didn’t take as long to finish this time. Donnie sobbed once when Raph came, other than that Donnie held himself together well given the circumstances.

 

Raph pulled out and tried to pull away, Donnie held him close. “Donnie?” Raph just wanted to hide from the onlook of his brothers. “Don’t speak, just listen.” Donnie’s voice was shaky as he whispered in Raph’s ear. “If you have to do Mikey, have him sit in your lap, don’t lay him down. It will hurt less. The more you can distract him the easier it will be on both of you, play with his tail. Also, you can use your finger and saliva to prep him.” Donnie was rambling, but Raph listened to every word.

 

“Get off, you turtle-whore.” The voice seemed to echo in the room. Donnie cringed and crawled off Raph. “I think you liked it...” the man taunted, and Donnie gave no answer. He wouldn’t humor the sick man.

 

Donnie made it to Leo and Mikey. He curled up against them and heard the man command his baby brother to his fate.

 

Raph thought over what Donnie told him as Mikey was given enough slack to reach him. Mikey has been the only one restrained when they got here. His chains were wired, when anyone did something the man didn’t like, Mikey was given an electric shock.

 

That is probably the only reason anyone did as they were told. The only reason the humored the demented man above.

 

Mikey reached his big brother and hesitated. “You're okay, Mikey.” Raph glanced at the blood on the floor. He had made both brothers bleed, and he was trying to tell this one it was okay. Maybe he was the sick one.

 

Mikey didn’t want to do it. He had never really thought about sex, but he knew it WAS NOT supposed to be like this.

 

Mikey expected Raph to position him as he had the other two. Instead, he leaned against the wall and motioned Mikey to him. Mikey cooperated with his brother and did as asked.

 

He climbed into the other’s lap and felt Raph shift, so his legs spread those of the younger.

 

“Raphie...” Mikey whined, and Raph pulled the frightened brother into his arms. “Don’t watch.” Raph quietly begged, and Mikey nodded and squeezed his eyes shut as he rests his head in the crook of his brother’s neck.

 

Raph looked over at the others. Donnie tapped Leo's shoulder, and they leaned into each other. Neither could see Raph from their new found position.

 

Raph put his finger in his mouth and wet it as thoroughly as he could. As he did, he reached around the turtle and grabbed his tail, massaging and pulling the small appendage.

 

Mikey squirmed as pleasure shot through his system. “Raph...” he moaned, and Raph thought he would be sick as he pleasured his brother.

 

Raph pulled the digit from his mouth and pushed it against his brother’s hole. He tensed and pushed against his holder. “Listen, Mikey; it’s only my hand. I’m going to try to make it hurt less.” He said and pushed into his brother’s back entrance. Mikey was crying, but Raph knew it was fear, not pain.

 

Raph continued to prep his partner as he played with his tail. “Feels good...” Mikey groaned through the tears and Raph hugged him a little tighter. He didn’t want Mikey to see the stray tear that threatened to make itself known.

 

He pulled his finger out and spat in his hand; he slicked his member the best he could before pressing the head to Mikey’s hole. He whimpered but made no further indications of pain.

 

Raph pushed into him slowly as he worked his brother’s tail. Raph found a steady rhythm and stuck to it.

 

Minutes felt like hours as Mikey writhed against his brother. “Can I come out?” Mikey asked quietly, and Raph nodded, though he didn’t want to.

 

Mikey dropped down and instantly felt the friction against his member as Raph moved his hips, unknowingly scraping his plastron against the manhood between them.

 

Mikey cried out and tensed as he came unexpectedly. Raph came at the sudden squeeze around his member.

 

Mikey cried as he came down from his high. Raph felt sick to his stomach as he saw the cum over his plastron.

 

“Sorry...” Mikey mumbled awkwardly, and Raph leaned him back. “Don’t apologize, it’s okay. Did I hurt you?” He asked, and Mikey shrugged and shook his head. It had hurt, burned a little, but it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, as it had been for the others.

 

Raph tucked Mikey back into his pocket and then himself. Mikey then moved to huddle with his brothers.

 

Raph wanted the mess off his plastron, but he made no move to clean it for fear of upsetting Mikey.

 

“If anyone moves, anyone, then the youngest will most certainly die.” The voice came over the speakers as a door opened. Two huge men and a smaller woman walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

She had a towel in one hand as she walked to Raphael. “Easy, you're alright.” She assured him as she knelt next to him, cleaning his plastron.

When she finished, she stood and threw the towel on the floor next to the men. She turned to the three, “Which one of you had a purple mask on when you came in?”

“I did?” Leo answered the words echoed loudly in Donnie’s head. What was he doing?

The woman took the black bag from one of the men and walked over to Leo. Donnie was wide-eyed as the woman set the bag next to his brother.

“I’m going to do a series of measurements. The more you cooperate, the easier it will be.” She said as she spread Leo’s legs slightly. She pushed two fingers into his slit. He grunted quietly as she forced his flaccid member out of hiding.

She measured his member, the depth of his slit, and his tail. She pushed a thermometer in his entrance, and he winced. She recorded everything on a notepad she also pulled from the bag.

She pulled a large syringe from the bag and uncapped the needle. The syringe was full of a milky orange substance. Leo swallowed and tensed, he did not do needles or the foreign things in them. The two men moved to stand on either side of him and held his arms in place.

She pushed the needle between his scutes and into his stomach. Leo tensed and pulled against the men in agony. It didn’t last long, only about a minute. He was released when the needle was removed, and the syringe was empty.

Leo felt it a burning sensation deep in his stomach. “What was in that?” He asked as the burning became stronger. He grunted and wrapped his arms around his abdomen.

“It’s okay; it will dull down soon. Someone will be back in about an hour to check on you.” With that, the people left.

“Leo?” Mikey asked as he moved to be near his brother. “Yeah.” His voice was thick with pain. “Leo, why did you do that?” Donnie finally found his voice.

“To protect you. Why else would he have done it.” Mikey snapped and sat next to his big brother. He wrapped his arms around the shoulders of his pained brother.

“I’m okay, Mikey.” Leo sounded as if he had been punched in the throat.

Donnie moved to sit next to his savior. “Here.” Donnie put a gentle hand on his brother’s stomach, rubbing gently he soothed the oldest. The three turtles lay together, trying to comfort their oldest brother as he panted and writhed against the pain. Raph didn’t come close.

“Raphael...” Leo said though it was barely above a whisper. “Leo, I’m sorry.”

“Come here,” Leo said, and Raph shook his head. “No thanks.” He hated to fuck his brothers and leave, but he couldn’t stand to hurt them again.

“Please, Raphie,” Leo begged through the pain-caused tears as they threatened to fall, Raph buckled, crawling slowly to be with his brothers.

An eternity they sat like this, holding their oldest brother as he tried to keep his pain from being obvious. They were still huddled together when the group of people walked back into the room.

“Move.” She commanded and, reluctantly, Mikey and Donnie did as told. Raph didn’t move.

Mikey whimpered as electric currents flooded his system. Raph immediately let's go, though he hesitantly scooted away. The currents stopped, and Mikey took deep breaths as he calmed. Donnie held him close as their breathing fell in sync.

The woman knelt next to “Donnie” and set her black bag beside them. She pulled out the thermometer again and took his temperature without warning, though he was semi-ready this time. “Are you still experiencing pain?” She didn’t sound like she cared, Leo reluctantly nodded.

Just then, the brothers knew how badly Leo was hurting. He never admits to injury. It goes back to the leader / oldest brother instinct. He only reveals pain when it is unbearable.

Not only was he admitted he was in pain, but he was also revealing it to a stranger - their captors.

She pulled a syringe out of her bag, this one significantly smaller than the previous one. She plunged it into his thigh and pushed its contents into his body. Leo heard Raph growl before his world began to spin and he slowly fell into unconsciousness.

“Bring him.” She said to her accomplices before walking to the door. “Wait, where are you taking him?” Donnie asked. Raph growled and stood.

“Lab, if he is still experiencing pain something went wrong.” She explained, she looked at them as if they were idiots as if it were common knowledge and they should have just known.

“How long will he be gone?” Mikey asked, Raph couldn’t think straight enough to ask any questions, he only saw red.

“If he feels better by this evening then he may return tomorrow afternoon. We also have a few tests to run while he is in the lab.” With that, she left, followed closely by her helpers and an unconscious Leo.

“It should have been me...” Donnie put his head to his knees. “What?” Mikey was confused. “They asked for the purple banded turtle, me. Leo said it was him to protect me and now he is god-knows-where being forced through god-knows-what with god-knows-who.” Donnie was pissed, but he didn’t know who he was pissed with.

“It’s okay, Donnie, Leo will be alright,” Mikey said, and Donnie glared at him. “You don’t know that, don’t say it.”

“I do know that Leo is always okay.” Leo was the most stubborn turtle he knew, and he knew Raphael.

“You may be right...” Donnie didn’t want the false hope, but his brother had a point. “Leo will be fine and back with us in no time.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

Three days later Leo was finally taken out of the lab and put in a separate room alone. He had been examined and thoroughly watched the entire time he was in the lab and no one bothered to do anything about the pain. It had finally gone away on its own.

 

Leo was only in the room alone for a short while before they took him to another room identical to the last, only this one had one difference.

 

Leatherhead.

 

His brother’s mate sat on the floor against the back wall. Leo immediately saw the angry cuts along the gator’s arms and legs. Leatherhead had dark circles under his eyes and his knuckles were bleeding, his head was leaned down between his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

 

He looked up when the door opened. “Leonardo?” He asked, and Leo instantly told him to shut up. He raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic phrase but did as asked.

 

When Leo was sure they were alone, he walked toward Leatherhead. “Sorry,” he said in a hushed tone only the gator could hear. “You can’t say my name, they think I am Donnie.” He said and Leatherhead nodded, he seemed to understand completely.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, careful not to say any names at all, Leo nodded. “Peachy. You?” The gator looked rough. He nodded nonetheless.

 

Leatherhead gestured for the other to sit next to him. Leo did so. He sternly reminded himself that this was Donnie’s mate, though he took comfort in the gator’s hold as Leo sat next to him and was hugged against his side.

 

He leaned his head down. To anyone watching it looked like a deep hug. In reality, Leatherhead spoke softly.

 

“Have you seen the others?”

 

“Yeah, we were all in a room together. I was pulled out when I had a bad reaction to whatever they injected me with. As far as I know, they are all still together.” Leo cringed at the thought of Raph being forced to take his brothers without him there to intervene.

 

“Have you seen our captor?” Leatherhead asked, it seemed a strange question, but Leo knew why he asked.

 

“No, but his scientists are handsy.” Leo rubbed his lower stomach absently. The sight of the injection days ago stopped hurting hours before.

 

“Why did you take Donatello’s identity?” Leatherhead sounded humored, Leo smiled.

 

“I did it to save him. Though so far I’ve only saved him from the world's worst stomach ache and seeing you.” Leo felt like an asshole.

 

“You did well, Leonardo. You did the noble thing and protected your brother, regardless of what may have come over him.” Leatherhead always knew what needed to be said.

 

Leo felt better, “Thanks.”

 

Leatherhead smiled and squeezed his arm gently, a reassuring gesture when Leo needed one the most.

 

“Congratulations, Beast, you’ve been reunited with your true love.” The man's mocking tone came through the speakers just as it had in the previous room Leo had been in.

 

Leatherhead growled low in his chest and his shoulders rolled back. Leo had never been this close to the gator. He had never noticed the sheer strength that hid beneath the leathery flesh. He had seen it displayed in battle, but he never simply felt the muscle coil under the skin as he did as he hand rest on the other’s arm.

 

“A little birdy told me that you two had been “putting it off” because Donnie here wasn’t ready.” They heard the man laugh, “He’s ready now.” Leo tensed. Leatherhead didn’t move, he simply held the frightened turtle.

 

“I shouldn’t have taken Donnie’s place. Shell, he is going to be so pissed off.” Leo said miserably and thought of Usagi, who was also going to be pissed off.

 

“There will be nothing to be pissed off about,” Leatherhead said and didn’t move.

 

“Gator, this is your one warning. Get moving.” The man growled, obviously already annoyed with the genius. Leatherhead didn’t move, though Leo felt him tense.

 

Minutes ticked by and neither moved, Leatherhead simply held Leonardo close to his side. They heard the sound of mechanics moving and saw a tv appear from within the wall. The screen came to life and Leo felt his chest constrict as his stomach flopped violently.

 

He saw Raphael restrained tightly and bleeding freely from his wrist. “You mate or he dies. It’s up to you.” The man’s voice was confident.

 

Leatherhead growled low and threatening toward the screen. “Great options.” Leo murmured and Leatherhead nodded. “Begin.” The man commanded and Leo shifted, wanting to spare his brother but not wanting to be taken by the giant he sat with.

 

“Do you trust me?” Leatherhead asked, and Leo looked at him, then back where the screen as since receded into the wall. Leo didn’t answer, just nodded.

 

“I need you to trust me now,” Leatherhead said and Leo nodded. Leatherhead guided the turtle onto his lap. “Have you done anything like this before?” Leatherhead asked and Leo had to nod. “They made Raphael rape us.” Leo wouldn’t cry, he won’t show weakness. Not now.

 

Leatherhead was analyzing the situation as he put his hand on Leo’s shell. “Have you ever done anything alone?” Leo shook his head. Of course, the self-controlled leader never did anything “dirty” while he was along. Leatherhead really didn’t want to be his first experience that felt good. Raphael was gentle, Leatherhead was sure of it, but he was also very rough by nature.

 

Leatherhead knew all too well how to control his violence.

 

Leatherhead gently worked for his hands down the shell of the turtle and down to his tail. “Leatherhead...” Leo groaned out of fear and the gator simply massaged the skin of his tail and backside. “Easy, Leonardo, you're alright. I promise I won’t hurt you, but you must try to relax.” Leo took a deep breath and nodded.

 

They heard a hatch above them open, and something was dropped down, hitting Leatherhead in the process. He growled and picked up the item. It was lube.

 

He looked at the turtle as he rests in his lap. ‘This just got easier.’ He thought to himself as he stroked the tail of the turtle. He lubed a finger before gently pressing it against his back entrance.

 

Leatherhead worked the digit into the turtle until he found his prostate. Leo gasped and moaned. “Sorry.” He muttered, embarrassed. “Not at all, Leonardo. If we must do it, it might as well feel good.” He said in a low tone as not to break the “mood”.

 

Leatherhead continued to stroke the bundle of nerves until he was able to get a second finger into the abused hole.

 

“Small catch, Gator,” The man’s voice can over the speakers and Leo groaned. “You must cum within the turtle, and he must cum at the same time.”

 

Leatherhead swore he would kill the man. He knew he had to finish inside the turtle; he had been told that since he got in (though he didn’t know he would be kin to the victim).

 

He had planned to help the turtle through his orgasm before he finished. That was no longer an option.

 

Leatherhead took a deep breath, rethinking his strategy. “What can I do?” Leo asked him and he was pulled back to reality. “What do you mean?” Leo shifted as Leatherhead stopped rubbing his prostate so he could speak, the gator continued to stretch him. “Can I help?” Leo asked, unsure of how to make it easier on the gator. Leatherhead only smiled as he continued to stretch and pleasure the one in front of him. “You need only relax.” Leo was comforted by his voice.

 

His chest heaved as Leatherhead pushed and massaged the spot inside him that made him squirm. He pulled his fingers back and Leo dreaded what was coming next.

 

Leatherhead pulled the turtle forward on his torso. “Relax, you are alright, I’ll be gentle.” Leatherhead soothed as he moved a hand to his own vent.

 

Obviously, he was bigger then Raphael had been. He has never seen Raphael in that sense, but he and Donatello had done a few things. He was not much longer that Donatello (who brags about being the longest of his brother’s), though he was much thicker.

 

He slid semi-hard from his vent. Leo felt him come out but Leatherhead had pulled him in front of his vent, he couldn’t see the member that would soon mark him.

 

Leatherhead lubed his member generously before moving his hand to Leo’s legs, cupping his hands be with him.

 

“Just relax, let me do the work. If you need me to stop or wait let me know.” Leo nodded, he couldn’t look the gator in the eye. Leatherhead seemed to know what he was doing, the thought comforted Leo. Raphael had tried so hard to be gentle, but he was inexperienced.

 

Leo felt the gator raise him off his lap slightly. He felt the gator cup his ass in his hands as he slowly lowered him onto the thick green member. His breath hitched as he was stretched beyond his limit.

 

Leatherhead stopped about halfway. He decided not to go any further due to his size and the fact that Leo was obviously stretched to his limit. Leatherhead had no desire to hurt him.

 

“All the way, beast.” The man’s voice came over the speakers.

 

Leo whimpered, and Leatherhead held him close, comforting him. “Tell me when you are ready to continue, Leonardo, he can wait.” Leo nodded and continued to pant as he adjusted.

 

Leatherhead reached for the lube, adding more to the remainder of is member. Leo involuntarily rolled his hips as hands brushed gently against his backside.

 

Soon, Leo nodded and Leatherhead slowly raised him off the member until only the head was left inside. Leo felt himself slowly lowered back down, stretched further than before, taking about another inch or two of the massive organ. He gasped and Leatherhead stopped, waiting for the turtle to adjust.

 

He felt the turtle grip against his chest, his hands in tight fists. He also felt the turtle’s head lean forward and rest against his chest. “Don’t watch, Leonardo, I promise it will be easier if you don’t. Just relax.” Leatherhead whispered to the turtle as he slowly began to pull out again.

 

Leo kept his eyes closed. He didn’t know if it was because he was asked to or if it was because he didn’t want to see what was happening to him.

 

Years seemed to pass as Leatherhead slowly spread their pace into one they would feel pleasure from. Leo hated himself for feeling any form of pleasure from the rape, from his brother’s mate.

 

Leatherhead barely felt the heat that tightly encased his member. He knew the faster he could make them both climax the faster this could be over. He just couldn’t make the pleasure override his mind.

 

Then again, he had no choice.

 

Leatherhead slowed their pace until Leo was resting completely in his lap. Leo was breathing hard as he tried to control himself. Years of self-control training seemed to go out the window as he sat there, on the gator’s lap, biting his lip.

 

“Leonardo, just relax.” Leatherhead soothed as his finger gently ran along the length of the turtle’s slit. “Leatherhead, no... don’t.” Leo pushed his hand away.

 

“Leonardo, please let me help you.” Leatherhead just wanted to help the turtle finish faster. “No, I don’t wanna.” Leo was losing the battle to keep his composure. “Leonardo, you have to finish. It will be over faster if you let me help.” Leatherhead persuaded and Leo groaned. He wanted nothing more than for this ordeal to be over.

 

“Alright.” Leo finally gave in. Leatherhead reached between them and stroked the slit with his fingers once again. Leo came out with a shiver and couldn’t look the Leatherhead in the eye, he was humiliated.

 

The gator began thrusting once more. Slowly he stroked the erect member of the turtle. Leo didn’t watch as his body was pleasured, he couldn’t handle it anymore. He desperately wanted it to be over, he knew it wouldn’t be until he and the gator came.

 

Leatherhead saw the inner conversation written plainly on the turtle’s face. He understood, but he selfishly wished the turtle would at the minimum show the pleasure he knew the other was experiencing. If he wasn’t experiencing pleasure there would be no inner turmoil.

 

Both were lost in their trains of thoughts, neither really paying attention to the situation around them. “Don’t do that.” The voice suddenly came over the speaker.

 

Both partners were snapped regretfully to reality. “You have to pay attention to reach sufficient orgasm.” The term made them both cringe.

 

Leatherhead took over. He sped their pace and continued to massage Leo’s member. He reached around and took the tail of the turtle between two fingers and deeply stroked the appendage, sending major shockwaves of pleasure through his system.

 

Leo gasped loudly, he writhed and shook as he leaned against Leatherhead’s chest.

 

Leatherhead felt the heat building in his lower stomach, he knew he could force himself to finish at any point now. He just needed Leonardo to get to the point where he would climax. A point that seemed to quickly be approaching.

 

Leo choked back a scream as he came. His breathing came in short, broken pants and his body tensed as ropes of cum coated both participants. Leatherhead was silent as he finished inside the turtle.

 

When Leo calmed he was utterly exhausted. He fought to stay awake, he couldn’t move. He simply lay against the gator’s soiled chest, his body heaving for needed oxygen.

 

Leatherhead lifted the turtle off his member and put himself away. He leaned back and allowed Leo to lay against him and catch his breath.

 

“It felt good...” Leo mumbled, half asleep. Leatherhead wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. He heard the turtle mutter something else, but he couldn’t make out what it was. When he asked the turtle to repeat, he only got small snore in reply.

 

He leaned the turtle back and gently put his member back into its protective pocket. He didn’t want to look at the cum that covered them both. He didn’t want to think about what had just happened.

 

“Good job, reptile, you don’t know how much easier you made your lives.” Can the voice from above. Leatherhead had a smartass comment but it was never said. A cloth dropped from the ceiling and landed next to Leatherhead.

 

He picked it up and cleaned both himself and the turtle. When they were cleaned up, he threw the towel to the side, not wanting for Leonardo to see it when he wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

 

“Let me go.” He demanded though he was ignored by the scientists in the room. “What are you going to do?” He asked, angry. He again was ignored.

 

A woman walked up to him and put a gloved hand on his thigh. “Just relax,” she said, her voice was comforting despite the situation. “It’s a whole new game now, with different people. As long as you don’t give them a reason to hurt you, they won’t. We are going to do the tests that we need to do, but they go by pretty painlessly if you cooperate.” She said, and Leo hated to listen, but she sounded sincere.

 

Her hand moved gently from his thigh to his tail, never losing contact with his skin. He felt her run her finger along the small appendage. “No...” he groaned, his entire lower half felt sore and abused.

 

“Easy, I’ll be gentle. Nothing will happen that you can’t handle.” She assured him, and he took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart.

 

“Easy now...” she injected something into his arm. “A muscle relaxer to help take the edge off the tension.” He felt it taking effect as he relaxed against the bed.  

 

He underwent a semi-normal physical exam. She checked his heart, lungs, pulse, eyes, and temperature (rectally again). Next, the woman moved gentle hands over Leo’s arms, legs, neck, and torso. Applying pressure gently as she went, she touched every inch of his exposed body. “Very well built. Handsome young man.” She complimented as she moved.

 

He could do nothing but watch as she retrieved another needle. “This will be the last individual needle, I promise. I know you’ve been stuck a lot.” She assured and pressed two fingers in between the scutes on his abdomen. “No, please not again.” He begged before he could stop himself. He didn’t look at her, though she smiled warmly. “It won’t hurt, just relax.” She pushed the needle into his scutes, she was right, he barely felt it.

 

When she pulled the needle out, he felt sick to his stomach, like he had just chugged cups of ice water, a cold and bloated feeling.

 

She rubbed a gentle hand over his stomach, a comforting gesture that took effect.

 

The uncomfortable bloating lasted only minutes before it started to fade, though it never left. Leo felt something pushed against his asshole. He tried to move away, still sore from the previous evening.

 

“Easy, Just relax.” She soothed as it was pushed in. The long, narrow rod was lubricated, so it didn’t hurt too much, it was about the size of an ordinary pencil.

 

“I’m just checking on your progress, but it is so early that nothing would show on an ultrasound.” Leo felt his heart stop.

 

“Ultrasound?” He panicked mentally. What had they done to him? He received no answer when he asked. 

 

She removed the device and Leo thought he would vomit. He wanted nothing more than to out if this lab and back home.

 

“Everything seems to be taking well. Now it’s a waiting game.” She said, her sweet tone seemed less comforting.

 

“What have you done to me?” He snapped, and she shook her head. “The gator did it; we just made it stick.” With that riddle, Leo was taken out of the room.

 

He was taken down a different hallway and pushed into a room. He looked up to see his brother’s worried expressions watching him.

 

“Leo!” He was surrounded by hugs and sounds of love and comfort from his brothers.

 

“Leo, I’m so glad you are okay.” It was Donnie’s voice that stuck out in Leo’s head. He felt horrible for posing as his intelligent brother.

 

“I’m alright,” Leo assured and thought about the woman in the lab. Was he alright?

 

“So glad your back with us, Leo, you had us worried.” Mikey was nuzzling his oldest brother’s neck as he practically sat on the other’s lap.

 

“Good to see ya, bro,” Raph said, and Leo smiled in his direction. Then he remembers the screen from the other room. He stood and grabbed Raph’s arm. “Leo, what the hell?” Leo examined the green flesh; there was no trace of cuts. “Did they hurt you?” Leo asked, and Raph shook his head. He and the other two brothers looked confused.

 

“What happened to you?” Donnie asked, and Leo felt sick.

 

“I don’t know,” he was relieved Raph was okay, but he now felt like an idiot. “I was unconscious for most of it.” Leo lied and prayed he would be able to talk to Leatherhead before Donnie did.

 

The door opened once again, and Leatherhead was pushed through, Leo saw the drugged haze that settled over his face. A collar was now placed around his neck, but he didn’t seem to care.

 

Leatherhead put up little resistance as he was guided roughly into the room. The door closed behind him, and Donnie ran to him. “Leatherhead, thank shell.” Donnie hugged his drugged mate. “Donatello.” Leatherhead was fighting the drug flooding his system.

 

“Here.” Donnie guided his mate to sit against the wall, Donnie leaned beside him. “How long have you been here?” Donnie asked quietly; Leatherhead shook his head. “I’m not sure...” he mumbled, trying to clear his foggy head.

 

“It’s okay. I’m just glad we’re together.” Donnie knew it was cliche, but he missed his mate.

 

“I’m here.” He said, but he was slowly losing consciousness. Donnie smiled but didn’t comment. He instead leaned into his mate and took comfort in his hold.


	5. New Predicament

 

Hours passed, and they all lay close together as they slept.

 

“My sons!” The familiar voice of their father rang over the speakers, waking them from their slumber.

 

“Splinter?” Came their scattered answers, unsure if their father could even hear them. “My sons, hold on.” Came his strained reply. Minutes felt like years as they listened to their father’s voice to return.

 

“Duck.” They heard him warn quickly and electric currents shot from the walls like lightning, crossing only inches above Leatherhead, who was slumped against the wall. Had any of them been standing they would have been killed.

 

“Are you all alright?” His voice asked from above, and Mikey was the one to answer, assuring their father they were fine.

 

Seconds of shuffling sounded as the master tried to open the hatch, or the doors below, or anything that would free his sons and Leatherhead. He was able to unlock the chains that held the youngest. Finally, he hit the correct button, and the door below opened.

 

He watched on the screens as his family ran from the room. Another screen showed them moving down the hall. He needed to get out before their captor came back into consciousness.

 

He felt a hand around his ankle, he turned and kicked the man with his heel, breaking at least his nose. The man growled as he clutched his face. “Damn vermin. I’ll end your entire clan for this.” He yelled as Splinter ran out of the room. He was relieved they had found a way out. He met up with his family near where they had hidden the van, their human friends waiting inside.

 

... ... ....

 

They were all relieved to be home. Almost two weeks of being held captive and they were finally home. April and Casey stayed with them that night and were attentive as their friends healed.

 

April sat next to Leatherhead on the couch as he taught her how to suture the wounds that littered his body. “So Why are you the only one that got beaten to a pulp?” Raph asked the gator, who smiled.

 

“Sometimes my mouth works fast then my brain. Something you are all too familiar with, Raphael” They laughed at the taunt. “Seriously though, why you?” Donnie asked, and the gator shrugged.

 

“I escaped the first room I was in, I broke the closing mechanics within the door and opened it. Giving him something to be angry over, because I was caught quickly.” Leatherhead was still nauseated from the drugs they had pumped into his system to keep him from escaping again.

 

No one wanted to talk about the rape. No one wanted to talk about Leo and how he stuck up for Donnie. No one wanted to relive the horror of losing their virginity to their brother by force of a madman. And no one wanted to talk about the pain they knew their brother went through.

 

And so, they wouldn’t.

 

The time finally seemed to slow around them as they all went to bed. Leatherhead tried to go home, but Donnie had insisted he stay.

 

April and Casey also spent the night. Casey bunked with Raph and April slept in their guest bedroom that had practically become her’s.

 

...

 

Leo lay in bed exhausted, though he couldn’t fall asleep. His mind drifted to the lab with the woman. ‘It’s too early; it won’t show up on the ultrasound.’ The phrase rang through his head like church bells.

 

He knew what it sounded like. And he knew where that had been and what they had been forced to do. Was it possible? No, he was male. Completely male. Unable to produce offspring. Male. But the possibility of the situation gave him chills.

 

He needed to talk to Leatherhead. The gator was seasoned in the medical field and would help him.

 

But it needed to be kept from Donnie. It had to be held from everyone. No one could know. Only the gator would know.

 

He eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

  


... ... ...

  


The next day Leo watched as his brothers left for a much-anticipated patrol. He told them he was sick at his stomach and would stay home for today; he wanted to feel better when Usagi came later that day.

 

When they had gone, and Splinter had gone to meditate he made his way to the lab. He slowly opened the door and walked inside. He knew Leatherhead was in the room, but the gator was nowhere in sight.

 

“Leatherhead?” He called into the room and heard the crater of metal hitting the concrete floor. “Yeah.” He called in acknowledgment. Seconds later Leo saw the gator roll out from under the truck and stand. “Hello, Leonardo.” He greeted when he saw the blue banded turtle.

 

He dusted his hands on the gray sweatpants he wore. Leatherhead had started wearing clothes all the time after he started dating Donnie. No one knew the real reason, and Donnie wouldn’t tell if he knew.

 

“What can I do for you?” He asked casually as if the last few days never happened.

 

“I need to talk to you...” Leo didn’t know how to start. “Okay, is something wrong?” Leatherhead asked, he got a rag off the counter and wiped the grease off his hand.

 

“I don’t know; it’s all kinda screwed up.” Leo didn’t know where to start. “Is it about what happened?” Leatherhead asked knowingly, and Leo nodded.

 

“I’ve needed to speak with you as well... have a seat.” Leatherhead suddenly seemed uneasy.

 

Leo did in one of the leather chairs that sat in front of the desk Leatherhead sat on. When he sat on the edge it became apparent he does it often, all of the miscellaneous parts and items were moved just out of his way.

 

“You needed to talk to me?” Leo was hoping the gator already knew what was wrong with him. He just couldn’t shake the nasty feeling.

 

“How are you feeling? Now that we’ve all had time to settle again.” Leatherhead asked. Leo hated when he answered with another question.

 

“Fine... you?” Leatherhead’s reassuring smile faltered slightly for a split second. “Alright.” He answered. Leo knew about the bandages that cover most of the gator’s body under the t-shirt he wore. Bandages also covered his knuckles of both hands, and one sat across his collarbone, it peaked out of the cloth covering it.

 

“What did wanna talk about?” Leatherhead changed the subject. Leo shifted uncomfortably. “Do you know what they did to me in the labs?” Leo felt exposed as Leatherhead’s shoulders dropped slightly.

 

“I do. Have you had any symptoms?” Leatherhead asked, and Leo shook his head, Leatherhead continued. “I don’t know everything, or if it even worked, but I know what they were planning.” He began, Leo suddenly felt cold, he didn’t know if he wanted to know anymore.

 

“Their goal was to... impregnate you in hopes of further test subjects.” Leo’s eyes went wide. He thought he was going to vomit. He had somehow known what had been done to him, but Leatherhead's confirmation made it far too real.

 

“As I said, Leonardo, I don’t know what they were able to do in the time we were there.” Leatherhead tried to comfort the leader, not that it seemed to do any good.

 

“How do we know for sure what happened?” Leo asked, thinking about the woman scientist. She has said ‘everything was progressing nicely’ which confirmed everything for Leo. He decided to get a second opinion.

 

“If you like I can do a quick exam. Leonardo, there may be nothing to-”

 

“No, no there is something...” Leo cut him off. “The woman there told me everything had set in. It’s there... and it is definitely... yours.” He hated to say it, but it was no secret. The gator knew it was his, they both did. No one wanted to admit it. That would mean talking about the rape.

 

“I know, Leonardo, I know it is. We can discuss that later.” Leatherhead knew what he was going to do about the child, but he wanted to put it off as long as possible.

 

Leo agreed to Leatherhead’s proposal for an exam. He was guided to the bed, and his feet were put in stirrups, a towel was placed over his lap.

 

“How are you going to tell Usagi? If you don’t mind my asking.” Leatherhead asked as he lifted the towel. Leo groaned as he felt hands against his backside.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought that much of it.” Leo said and Leatherhead Hines his acknowledgment. “What about you? How are you going to tell Donnie?” Leatherhead shook his head. “No idea.”

 

There was silence between them as Leatherhead continued the exam. Leo felt a cool rod touch him, he tensed. “Easy, Leonardo, it’s only me. I’m just checking your progress, but this early nothing is going to show up on ultrasound.” Leatherhead unknowingly quoted the woman from the labs.

 

Leo couldn’t relax, he tried, but his body stayed tense. Leatherhead put a gentle hand on his ankle, is the only thing he could reach that wouldn’t be awkward. “Just relax, take your time, it’s alright.” Leatherhead soothed the frightened turtle. He was soon able to relax.

 

“Now, I’m going to try again, if you need me to stop just say so. All I’m doing is checking the child’s progress.” Leatherhead said in the same low, gentle tone. He waited for Leo to nod before he moved again. He reinserted the device and Leo were able to stay relaxed.

 

Leo felt the rod move inside him; he wanted it over. It soon was, Leatherhead removed the device and helped Leo out of the stirrups.

 

“Everything looks to be in order; the fetus is forming nicely. Do you know if they did any operation before our meeting?” Leatherhead asked, and Leo shook his head, confused.

 

“No, they didn’t. Why?” Leatherhead has him a thoughtful look. “It appears that the child is forming within a uterus, an organ you shouldn’t have.” Leatherhead meant for that last part to be funny; it wasn’t.

 

“They gave me an injection. It hurt like hell for three days; then I met up with you.” Leo thought the injection might be significant. Apparently, Leatherhead thought so too.

 

“Where were you injected?” Leo put his finger over the line in his lower scutes. Leatherhead looked to Leo for permission, She Leo nodded he pressed a skillful hand to the area. “Any discomfort?” Leatherhead asked, and Leo shook his head.

 

“I believe the injection was a mutant form of tissue reproductive.” Leather had said, and Leo looked at him questioningly. “What?” Leo wasn’t sure it was English.

 

“Whatever was in the syringe had mutant chemicals in it. Chemicals that recreate tissue and essentially created a uterus from tissue within your existing tissue.” Leatherhead explained more simply, and Leo barely understood, but he nodded anyway.

 

“Is it going to hurt me?” Leo asked, and Leatherhead shook his head. “No, the chemicals made the uterus from your tissue, it is completely biological to you.” Leatherhead explained and Leo smirked, “Us.”

 

Leatherhead sighed, he was going to comfort the turtle, but Leo cut him off. “I can’t.” He said, and Leatherhead looked at him questioningly.

 

“Can’t?” He asked when the turtle didn’t elaborate. “Can’t carry a child. I can’t have a kid. Leatherhead, I’m barely eighteen.” Leo was beginning to panic. “Leonardo,” Leatherhead hesitated, “there are other options.” Leo looked at him wide-eyed.

 

“Are you suggesting I... I abort the baby?”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Are you suggesting I... I abort the baby?” Leo couldn’t believe Leatherhead would even consider it. 

 

“It is a viable and morally acceptable option in this sense. You in no way asked for the child, nor did you willing doing the act.” Leatherhead desperately wanted the turtle to keep the baby, but he also understood why he would choose not to. 

 

“No, no I can’t abort it...” Leo knew he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did. “Very well, if that is what you choose. Know you don’t have to decide immediately if you change your mind it's okay.” Leatherhead wanted to comfort the turtle. 

 

“I... okay. Thank you, Leatherhead.” Leo just wants to give up. “If I do stay with my decision to keep it, how will birth work?” Leo asked he knew he wasn’t physically build to birth children. 

 

“I’m not sure yet, but we will figure it out. We have plenty of time.” He assured the turtle. 

 

“Leo!” They heard from the door of the lab. Mikey was standing outside. “Usagi’s here. You in there?” Leo called his acknowledgment and looked to the gator. 

 

“Still not feeling well from the drugs?” Leatherhead said and winked at the turtle. Leo nodded and smiled; someone was on his side. 

 

He walked out of the lair and saw Usagi conversing with Splinter in the living room. “Hello, Usagi,” Leo said, his voice weaker then he would have liked. Usagi looked at the other and smiled. “Hello, Leonardo, good to have you home once again.” Usagi stood and embraced the turtle, who gladly returned the hug. 

 

“I’m glad to see you,” Usagi had been gone for almost a week doing a job for his lord. “I missed you.” Leo said and felt the rabbit kiss his neck and mumble, “I miss you also, my  _ Sekushīna kame.” _ (... sexy turtle) 

  
  


“Leo and ‘Sagi sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G....” the brothers laughed as Mikey finished his chorus. Leo stood straight, and Usagi blushed beneath his white fur. “Go stuff it up your shell.” Leo groaned, and Usagi gave him an odd look. Mikey and the others just laughed. 

 

“It’s not nice to pick on your brother.” Splinter said though he had to hide the humor in his voice. Leo shook his head when Usagi laughed too. 

 

“Mikey, when you find someone that can stand your hideous face, I will be damn sure to make fun of you for everything,” Raph stated, and Leo agreed as did Donnie. All three have been victim to their youngest brother's jokes.  

 

Usagi took Leo’s hand, getting his attention. He gestured to the stairs, and Leo knew what he wanted. Most would take the gesture as a need for sex or something of nature. Usagi never did. He didn’t like being with Leo in front of his family. Usagi felt he had to keep his composure when Splinter and the other’s were around, when they were alone Usagi felt he could be openly relaxed with the turtle. 

 

“Leonardo, did you hear me?” Usagi asked, pulling the turtle from his thoughts. Leo realized they were at his bedroom door, he didn’t remember walking up the stairs. 

 

“No, sorry.” Usagi smiled and opened the door for the turtle. He walked through and turned, walking backward until his legs hit the bed. “I asked if you were going to tell me what happened to you all?” He repeated, and Leo groaned. 

 

“Was it that bad?” Usagi asked with genuine concern. He knows the extent of pain one can experience when they are under the skilled hands of a scientist with a mission. 

 

“I’ve never dealt with anything like that, and I never want to again.” He said vaguely, and that was all the answer Usagi got. 

 

Usagi walked to the turtle and wrapped his arms around the scattered reptile. “Were you hurt?” Usagi asked, and Leo shrugged. He didn’t want to lie, but he honestly didn’t know if he was okay or not. 

 

“If you need me, you know I’m here,” Usagi reassured the turtle. They lay back on the bed, Usagi took the band around his ears off and tucked it beside him on the bed, it was uncomfortable to lay on. 

 

They curled up on each other, taking comfort in the other’s hold. 


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting chapter, but this needed to be in there nonetheless. Hope you like it, but the next few chapters gt exciting again. 
> 
> Sorry, it took so damn long, I'm FINALLY on a break and will have tons of time to update this one and others that need it.

He walked out of the lair and saw Usagi conversing with Splinter in the living room. “Hello, Usagi,” Leo said, his voice weaker then he would have liked. Usagi looked at the other and smiled. “Hello, Leonardo, good to have you home once again.” Usagi stood and embraced the turtle, who gladly returned the hug.

 

“I’m glad to see you,” Usagi had been gone for almost a week doing a job for his lord. “I missed you.” Leo said and felt the rabbit kiss his neck and mumble, “I miss you also, my _Sekushīna kame.”_ (sexy turtle)

  


“Leo and ‘Sagi sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G....” the brothers laughed as Mikey finished his chorus. Leo stood straight, and Usagi blushed beneath his white fur. “Go stuff it up your shell.” Leo groaned, and Usagi gave him an odd look. Mikey and the others just laughed.

 

“It’s not nice to pick on your brother.” Splinter said though he had to hide the humor in his voice. Leo shook his head when Usagi laughed too.

 

“Mikey, when you find someone that can stand your hideous face, I will be damn sure to make fun of you for everything,” Raph stated, and Leo agreed as did Donnie. All three have been victim to their youngest brother's jokes.  

 

Usagi took Leo’s hand, getting his attention. He gestured to the stairs, and Leo knew what he wanted. Most would consider the gesture a need for sex or something of that nature. Usagi never did. He didn’t like being with Leo in front of his family. Usagi felt he had to keep his composure when Splinter and the other’s were around, when they were alone Usagi felt he could be openly relaxed with the turtle.

 

“Leonardo, did you hear me?” Usagi asked, pulling the turtle from his thoughts. Leo realized they were at his bedroom door; he didn’t remember walking up the stairs.

 

“No, sorry.” Usagi smiled and opened the door for the turtle. He walked through and turned, walking backward until his legs hit the bed. “I asked if you were going to tell me what happened to you all?” He repeated, and Leo groaned.

 

“Was it that bad?” Usagi asked with genuine concern. He too knows the extent of pain one can experience when they are under the skilled hands of a scientist with a mission.

 

“I’ve never dealt with anything like that, and I never want to again.” He said vaguely, and that was all the answer Usagi got.

 

Usagi walked to the turtle and wrapped his arms around the scattered reptile. “Were you hurt?” Usagi asked, and Leo shrugged. He didn’t want to lie, but he honestly didn’t know if he was okay or not.

 

“If you need me, you know I’m here,” Usagi reassured the turtle. They lay back on the bed, Usagi took the band around his ears off and tucked it beside him on the bed.

 

They curled up on each other, taking comfort in the other’s hold.

 

...... .... .....

 

Both turtle and rabbit jerked awake when a crash sounded from downstairs. Leo saw Usagi putting the small hand blade back in its hidden pocket, the instinct to protect made Usagi retrieve it.

 

“What was that?” Leo didn’t remember falling asleep, but he was groggy now that he was awake. “I don’t know, but I can hear your youngest brother laughing. So I’m sure a prank of some sort.” Usagi said with a smile, humor laced his voice.

 

Leo chuckled as he sat up, his muscles stiff. Usagi shifted and moved his hands around the turtle’s shoulders. Leo smiled when Usagi used his samurai grace to sit behind him.

 

Usagi massaged the tight knots out of the neck and shoulders of his mate.

Leo hummed his gratitude, and Usagi smiled. He leaned in to kiss the other’s neck. Leo smiled and leaned back into his mate’s warm body.

 

“Please, please tell me what happened?” Usagi begged, and Leo groaned. “I... I don’t know. Usagi, it’s messy.” Leo didn’t want to tell him. Usagi sighed. “Alright, I understand. You don’t have to tell me. If you want to later I’m here to listen.” Usagi said though he wanted to know.

 

... ... ...

 

Leatherhead sat next to Donatello as Raphael chased the youngest. Splinter walked around the discarded bucket of ice water and into the dojo. Mikey cried out when Raph caught him.

 

“I’m adopted,” Donnie said, and Leatherhead laughed. “I thought you all were adopted.” Leatherhead teased, and Donnie shrugged. “I was from a high-class pet store.” They laughed.

 

“So can I ask you a question?” Donnie suddenly seemed timid. Leatherhead urges him to continue. “What happened to you in the labs? Your injuries don’t match your story.” Donnie gestured to the bandages on the gator’s knuckles  

 

“I told you I escaped my first cell; I was drugged and put in another.” Leatherhead stuck to his story. “Right, and I believe that, but the deep gashes on your legs and the puncture wounds in your arms don’t match your story.” Leatherhead shrugged.

 

“I just want to know what happened.” Donnie knew if he didn’t push the gator he would never get answers. “The cuts are from me fighting, and the puncture wounds are from the drugs,” Leatherhead said, and Donnie nodded. He knew there was something else.

 

Leatherhead took a deep breath before continuing, “There is something I need to tell you...” he began, Donnie waited for him to continue.

 

“I know about the... what the man made you and the others do...” he couldn’t say ‘that word’ out loud.

 

Donnie didn’t look at him. He’s been successful in avoiding the subject. He wasn’t mad at Raph; it wasn’t his fault. But he couldn’t look the red-clad turtle in the eyes without feeling sick to his stomach.

 

“Who told you?” was Donnie’s response. “No one...” Leatherhead just sent himself to the point of no return. “I...” He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. “Is it about Leo?” Donnie asked. Leatherhead nodded. “How did you know?” Leatherhead asked, and Donnie shrugged.

 

“He won’t look my direction. I walked into him last night, and I thought he was going to crawl into his shell. I figured something happened between the two of you. Just don’t know what.” Donnie explained, and Leatherhead nodded, Leonardo was SO not subtle.

 

“He told me they forced Raphael on the three of you.” Leatherhead hesitated before he continued. “They did the same to Leonardo and me.” He finished, and Donnie nodded. “I kinda figured something along those lines would happen, but I wouldn’t have thought you two.”

 

“Are you mad?” Donnie asked, and Leatherhead looked at him. “Why would I be mad?” He asked.

 

“Because I kept telling you I wasn’t ready for that step, then this happened.” Donnie did feel guilty. Leatherhead smiled and shook his head, pulling his mate closer to his side. “I’m not angry at all, and I still don’t mind waiting. Honestly, after this, I think it a good idea to wait a while.” Donnie agreed.

 

……………

 

Raph growled as he spared. Casey ducked an attack and moved, catching Raph’s foot with his hockey stick and pulling the turtle to the ground. 

 

He growled it was cut short when Casey flopped on his chest, smiling as he sat. “I win, now tell me what happened while you were gone.” 

 

“I don’t want to.” He said and tried to push Casey off; he didn’t have the leverage. “You were gone a week, then Y'all come back and no one will tell what happened and no one will look at the other.” He said, and Raph growled. 

 

“Let me up, and I’ll tell you over a rematch.” Casey got up, and Raph did as he said. As they spared, Raph told him all he knew about their capture. The forced rapes, Leo taking Donnie’s place and the pain he went through, and the escape with Splinter. Raph didn’t know much about what happened when Leo was gone, but he looked rough when he came back. “He’s been spending a lot of time with Leatherhead, but he is practically ignoring Donnie,” Raph said as they continued to spar. 

 

“Do you think Leatherhead and Leo did it?” Casey asked, and Raph shook his head. “Nah, don’t think so,” Raph said, and Casey reminded him how possible it was. “What if Leo got pregnant or something? That’s why he is hanging around Leatherhead so much.” Casey said, and Raph shook his head. “No way, Moron, Leo is male. Remember?” Casey shrugged.

Nothing else was said as they danced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey is to smart for his own good ... sometimes. 
> 
> What will happen with Donnie and Leatherhead? Will they wait like they said they would? 
> 
> What about Leo and Usagi? 
> 
> Where does Splinter come in?


	8. Chapter 8

Three Weeks Later 

 

Leo groaned as he finished emptying his stomach. Usagi rubbed his shoulders as comfort to his mate. “You okay?” He asked quietly, Leo nodded. “Yeah, sorry it’s three in the morning.”

 

“Don’t be; I wasn’t asleep anyway.” Usagi sat next to his mate as he calmed. Leo’s stomach tightened, but there was nothing left. “Bull shit,” Leo  smiled weakly, “I heard you snoring.” Usagi laughed lightly. “Nope, it was you.” Leo nodded sarcastically. “I’m sure it was-” He emptied his stomach again, Usagi rubbed his arms, not able to do much else but comfort his mate. 

 

“I think you should see Leatherhead tomorrow, to be sure you are okay. I know you said it would pass, I know it will, but maybe he can help.” Usagi persuaded again; he had been losing this discussion for days now. 

 

“There is nothing Leatherhead can do, morning sickness passes,” Leo said, and his eyes grew wide. What the hell had he just done?

 

“Morning sickness? Leonardo, what are you talking about?” Usagi shifted so he could look his turtle in the face. “What are you talking about?” Usagi asked again when Leo didn’t answer. 

 

“I - I didn’t want to tell you like this.” Leo didn’t know if he wanted to tell Usagi at all, but he didn’t have that option. 

 

“Tell me what?” 

 

“Usagi, I’m... I... I’m pregnant.” Leo said quietly, nothing above a whisper. He looked at the rabbit, expecting anger, pain, or maybe betrayal on his face. Instead, he saw understanding. “It’s not mine, is it?” Usagi said with a smile; he knew Leo was tearing himself up, there was no need to make it worse. 

 

Leo felt tears pooling in his eyes, “I’m so sorry, it should not have happened. We were locked in this room, and he was bleeding, and the guy made it look like he had Raphael and...” Usagi took Leo’s cheek in his fuzzy paw. “Leonardo, it is alright, I understand.” Leo sniffled, “You aren’t angry? Usagi, you have every right to be-” Usagi stopped him, “I’m not angry, not at all, I just wish you would have told me a little sooner.” Leo nodded, his stomach turned again. 

 

... 

 

The next morning Leo found himself in the lab, despite his assuring Usagi he was okay.  “I know, but humor me.” Usagi had said to get him in here. 

 

“Everything looks to be in order,” Leatherhead assured both parents. “Smooth, by the way, how you told him.” Leo laughed. 

 

“So, it won’t hurt him?” Usagi asked, he was worried for his mate, but he knew better than to question Leo’s decisions. “No, it won’t,” Leatherhead assured them, and Usagi relaxed. “Everything is completely compatible to Leonardo’s body.”  Leatherhead could see the worry lift from the ronin. 

 

“It’s been weeks, can you see the baby?” Leo asked, remembering the woman in the lab. Leatherhead nodded in though, “it may not be much, but you should be able to see it.” He walked across the room and retrieved the ultrasound machine on wheels. “Why do we have an ultrasound machine?” Usagi felt obligated to ask. 

 

“Raphael tears a lot of tendons.” Leatherhead chuckled as he set up the machine. 

 

He spread cold goo on Leonardo’s side, and the screen lit up. There was a white patch on the screen but nothing else. “The eggshell,” Leatherhead said absently as he pushed buttons on the machine. Leo watched the screen went blurry when it cleared he could see a small bundle. “Wow, the baby is progressing quickly,” Leatherhead said with a smile. Despite the situation, he felt a twinge of pride when he saw his child. He made this; it was his. 

 

“It looks like a grape.” Usagi murmured with a smile. “What the hell kind of grapes are you eating?” Leo said, and Usagi chuckled. “It is large, by human standards, but looks to be appropriate size factoring our species pregnancy terms,” Leatherhead said to Leo but didn’t look away from the screen. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the fetus’ image. 

 

“What?” Leo had no idea what he had said. “I did some researching. Typical female turtles of your species are pregnant for about 60 days. Typical female alligators are pregnant for about 180 days, averaging them gives you 120 days or 4 months. With that in mind, you have to factor in the fact that we are both humanoids. Humans are pregnant for nine months, 270 days. Averaging that into the equation gives you about 190 days or 6 months and three weeks. I’d say it’s safe to say seven months.” 

 

“How certain are you with that number?” Leo asked the math sounded exact. “I’d give it a 99.999 percent of being correct,” Leatherhead said, proud of himself. 

 

“So instead of nine months to prepare, we have seen.” Leo felt his skin crawl. How was he going to get everything he needed in seven months? They were NOT the family to  _ have _ stuff around for a baby. He would have to clean out the storage room for a nursery. He will also have to collect clothes, a crib, and... 

 

“Leonardo,” Usagi said, and Leo was broke from his train of thought. “Your panicking. I don’t know what you're thinking about, but it will be okay, I promise.” Usagi took his hands and kissed him. “I’m not panicking,” Leo said absently. He looked away from Usagi only to notice that Leatherhead wasn’t standing there anymore. 

 

“Where is he?” Leo gestured to the area where the gator had been occupying. “To retrieve something for your morning sickness. This is what happens when you leave me alone to talk to him. I get what I want, and I want you to be able to sleep at night.” Usagi said, and Leo smiled and scrunched his nose. He was glad Usagi was here with him. 

 

“Here you go,” Leatherhead came back and handed a piece of notebook paper that had his loopy cursive covering it. “Who wrote that?” Usagi asked over Leo’s shoulder. “I did,” Leatherhead said as if it were obvious. “You want a job as the Lord’s messenger? I would rather read your writing then the men in there now.” Usagi said with a laugh, Leatherhead chuckled at the compliment but said nothing. 

 

“You can’t steal Leatherhead until my baby is born. I need him around here.” Leo said, and Leatherhead looked uncomfortable, the casual chat wasn’t his thing. “Anyway,” He said, ready to bring the topic back to the paper. “The top list is a list of foods and acts that will for sure make nausea worse, and just, in general, a few things to avoid.” Leo saw things like fish, milk, and caffeine. 

 

“The bottom list is the opposite, things to eat, things you can do to help with the morning sickness, and things you need to do throughout the pregnancy.” Leatherhead finished and pulled a pen out of his pocket, and began fiddling with it, careful to make no noise with it. 

 

Leo hated himself for hoping that their child doesn’t have the mental problems Leatherhead had. Depression, anxiety, claustrophobia, and blackouts, it’s a wonder that Leatherhead made it past childhood. Leo was convinced it was his lack of childhood that caused most of his issues. Leo realized he already sounded like a parent. It scared him. 

 

Leo and Usagi left the lab and made their way to the living room. 

 

Leatherhead watched them go. He felt a twinge of pride as he looked back at the ultrasound machine. It was his child, but at the same time, it wasn’t. It was biologically his, but it didn’t feel like it was. He knew the right thing was to let Usagi merely be the father and pass any resemblance as coincidence until the child is older. But he couldn’t, it was his, but Leo wasn’t his mate. 

 

He had to decide before the child was born. 


	9. Show and Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, it took so damn long, I'll wrap this up with another chapter or two.

That night, at dinner, Leo told everyone about the baby.

 

There was a moment of silence; everyone was trying to process what they had heard. Casey was the first to speak, he burst out in laughter and almost fell out of his chair. “What is so funny?” Leo demanded tears threaten to pool in his eyes.

 

“Raph, I was right!” Casey exclaimed and laughed even harder, clutching his ribs. “Casey, shut up.” Raph urged, he saw the nasty looks everyone was giving his boyfriend. “Casey. Shut. Up.” Raph growled, and Casey took a deep breath, trying to stop.

 

“Right about what?” Usagi asked, and all eyes turned to Raph. “Casey was being a prick and said that maybe Leo was pregnant with Leatherhead’s kid. He was just an idiot. He didn’t know nothin’.” Raph assured Leo, who was so mad and embarrassed by Casey he couldn’t speak.

 

“The one time in his life, which this bonehead is right, Leo, I’m sorry.” Raph punched Casey in an attempt to get him to stop. He was still laughing. “Casey, either shut the hell up or leave,” Donnie growled. Casey wiped a tear from his eye and saw the entire table glaring at him, all but Leo, who looked like he might cry.

 

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry. Leo, I didn’t mean to upset ya.” Casey tried to apologize. “Mr. Jones, I think it better if you just left.” Splinter said calmly, though he was just as pissed as the rest of the table. “Yeah, sorry, I’m headed out. Night, Raph.” Casey laid a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before grabbing his jacket and leaving without another word. “He didn’t mean anything by it, Leo. You know Casey is a moron.” Raph said, and Leo nodded, he said nothing. “I am sorry,” Raph said and Leo nodded, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

Leo was not going to cry over Casey in front of his family and friends. It wasn’t going to happen, though he felt as if he was fighting a losing battle. “It's okay, Leo. Your hormones are fluctuating uncontrolled, we understand.” Donnie said, and Leo only nodded. “My son?” Splinter asked he was a little out of his zone of knowledge. “I’m fine,” Leo said, answering his master only. He heard the wave in his steady voice.

 

Usagi has said nothing, but Leo noticed the paw tightly wrapped around his hand. “Let’s just get back to dinner,” Leo said, and they all went back to eating in an uncomfortable silence.

 

..........

 

“ _Daijōbudesuka?_ ” Usagi asked later that night when they were getting into bed. “Yeah, I’m fine, just exhausted,” Leo said honestly, the emotional rollercoaster he was on took a lot out of him.

 

“Good, you haven’t said much since dinner, not that I blame you. I want to be sure your okay.” Usagi said and yawned; he wrapped his arms around his mate under the covers.  “I’m okay,” Leo said and cuddled into Leo’s

 

“How is the baby?” Usagi asked, his hand moving down to rub at the stomach of his mate. Leo wanted to tell him to remove his hand, and he would stop anyone else, but he liked when Usagi rubbed his belly.

 

“So, this child. Have you considered names yet?” Usagi asked, and Leo chuckled. “I’m a month in, so no, I haven’t thought of names.”

 

“If it’s a boy, you could do Yoshi, after Splinter’s master. If it’s a girl, Aiko.” Usagi smiled when Leo turned to look at him. “Aiko?”

 

“I just like the name.”

 

Leo sighed. “I know I want Leatherhead’s opinion on names, but I like both of yours.” Leo didn’t want to exclude either Leatherhead or Usagi. Leatherhead was the biological father, he deserved to be in on decisions, but Usagi was his mate, and he wanted to be as close as he could be.

 

Leo soon feels into an uneasy sleep thinking about both fathers of the child.

 

..................

 

Leatherhead was quick on his feet as he gathered the scattered turtle in his arms. He lay him gently on the bed, and a contraction hit. 

 

Leatherhead spread the legs of the turtle and immediately saw the egg crowning. It was all happening fast. “Ahh, god, Leatherhead...” the turtle yelled as he was forced wider by the egg. 

 

“Just breathe, just like you practiced.” The pained turtle did as told. 

 

Leatherhead could do nothing but watch as the egg pushed its way out. It was just more significant in size than an ostrich egg and a beautiful white color with emerald specks. “Push, you are doing great. One more big one and it should be over.” Leatherhead soothed the best he could. 

 

The turtle nodded absently and gasped as he pushed, his back arched and his entire body trembled. He heard Leatherhead shift. 

 

Leatherhead stood and picked up the egg. Wide eyes followed him as he moved to the incubator. “It’s so pretty.” Leatherhead walked back to the turtle and lay next to him. Wrapping his arms around the exhausted turtle. “It is beautiful.” Leatherhead nuzzled the neck of his mate. 

 

“I love you,” Donnie said as he slowly lost the battle to stay awake. “I love you too, sleep, my love.” 

  
  


Leatherhead woke up slowly. His mate lay in his arms exactly how they fell asleep. 

 

They weren’t in the lab, nor was he a father. It was a dream. He groaned quietly; he almost wished it was real. He wanted to be a father, but not like this.

 

He got up slowly, as not to wake his mate; walking down to the kitchen he saw Splinter sitting at the table. “Good morning, Master,” Leatherhead said absently as he moved to the coffee pot. 

 

“Good morning, Leatherhead. How are you this morning?” Splinter asked he didn’t sound awake yet either. “Fine, and you?” Leatherhead asked politely; he heard the ninja master grunt quietly in response. 

 

“What has you troubled, Leatherhead?” Splinter asked after a few moments of silence. “I’m not troubled, Master, just not awake yet.”

 

“Something has been bothering you for weeks now, after last night I thought it was simply hiding the news of the child. Now we all know, and your spirit is still troubled.” Splinter called out his bullshit, and Leatherhead nodded once as he sat down with his coffee. 

 

“I suppose Usagi is bothering me. He and I, I mean. Leonardo is not my mate, but that is my child. It wasn’t asked for, but that’s not the point anymore. I don’t think it is anyway.” Leatherhead had done his best not to think about the rape that seemed a lifetime ago. 

 

“Have you and Leonardo discussed it?” Splinter was pleased to have someone opening up to him. Everyone seemed to be hiding things lately. 

 

“No, but I know what needs to be done. There is only one outcome that won’t cause problems.” Leatherhead knew what he was going to do, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

 

“What are you going to do?” Splinter asked, he had thought about it himself, though he didn’t have a great option for the gator. “I’m going to let Usagi be the father, I’m just going to be an uncle.” it was the first time he had said it out loud. “That is the easiest thing to do for the situation, but what about you?” Splinter asked, and Leatherhead took a long drink of his coffee. “Well, I am going to be the best damn uncle this child has. I am going to spoil it rotten then let Usagi deal with it.” He said and laughed, Splinter laughed too. “Yes, I am also excited to spoil the child, being a grandpa will be fun.”


End file.
